


Don't go away

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had nightmare about loosing Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go away

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this on [Tumblr](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com/post/104759666351/dont-go-away) but here it is. Thanks to my beta [river-song1912](http://river-song1912.tumblr.com/)

The console room was bathed in the dim orange light of the time rotor. The scent of candle wax, old books and the special odour of the TARDIS were hanging in the air. There were no words for that smell. It was like a….rainy summer day spent with friends running in fields, or an afternoon with dad repairing the car, or the smell of mum’s cookies. It was that smell that made her unique. You could be blind and know that you’re on the ship only by her smell. It smelt like home.

The motors were humming and wibbling and wobbling, but otherwise there was silence everywhere. The only noise that was interrupting the silence was slight murmur of the Doctor, who had fallen asleep in his armchair while he had been reading an old thick book, which was still lying on his lap.

'Clara, my…. don't… please… CLARA!' He suddenly opened his eyes as the book fell to the floor with a hard bump. He breathed heavily, hearts beating wildly in his chest. For a while he couldn't see anything but the fading echo of his nightmare. He didn't sleep often and he knew why. 

As he started to get used to the light, his eyes fell on a tiny figure standing in the doors of the console room.

'Clara?' He said after his eyes focused. She was standing there in her blue nightgown, which made her appear even smaller than she was. Her hair was a complete mess and those big worried eyes were asking him million questions he couldn't answer.

'Doctor?' She returned his question.

'What are you doin' here?' His voice was hoarse.

'I was… reading and you just… called my name so I…' She saw the sweat on his forehead. He had such a pale face that he looked almost sick. 'What happened?'

Everything, he wanted to say. What he had just seen… ‘Nothing,’ he said, waving his hand at her like if he wanted to drive her away. ‘Just go back and do whatever humans do at night.’ He took the book from the floor and turned his back to her, face to the bookcase.

'Fine…' She said, confused. 'I'll be in my room, if you needed me.' She didn't want to leave but he seemed to be in a grumpy mood, so she decided not to tempt that.

However, when she was almost in the middle of the corridor to her bedroom, she changed her mind and went back to the console room and to the Doctor. He was still there, sitting again in his armchair, head in hands. She kneeled before him and put a hand on his knee, very slowly, so as not to startle him. She knew how he didn’t like touching other people and other people touching him.

'What happened?' She asked again in her most soothing voice.

'’s nothing, Clara.'

'It obviously is something. Don't shut me out. What do you want me to do?' She said in concerned voice.

It was nearly a whisper but he said, ‘Just… don’t go away.’ 

Clara felt puzzled. ‘I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.’

'No…that's not what I mean. Promise me you will never leave me.' 

He was afraid that she would leave him alone but at the same time he was scared to be with her because he didn’t want to hurt her. She wanted to tell him that she certainly had no intent to leave him, but then she remembered the Moon thing. How sad she had felt, how betrayed. That day she had promised to herself that she would never step inside his ship again. But she did. Of course she did, no matter how mad she was at him, he was her friend. Her best friend. More than best friend. He was her anchor. Her anchor in this crazy stupid world where anything was possible and not every one of those possibilities were good. He wasn’t always good either but he was there every week, taking her on adventures to see wonders. She doubted that he waited for the whole week. He probably just jumped right to next Wednesday. She was his anchor too, the first thing his new self saw in this world. 

'I can't promise you that. I can't be with you for eternity. Not that I don't want to but everything's got its end.' She swallowed hard. 'One day I'll die like everyone. And you'll still be there flying in your magic snog box saving the day. Like always, but without me.' He lifted his head and wanted to say something but she shushed him with a finger on his lips. 'But for now, yes. I won't leave you. I could never do that. Not again. Not willingly. I can't leave your stupid old face wandering around the all amazing planets alone.' She smiled at him and extended her arms. ‘So c'mon. Give me a hug.'

'No, Clara…' He wanted to fight but he was immediately muffled with her embrace. He was tense at first but then he loosened and started to embrace her back. It felt so good to have her so close to him. He decided not to let her go again. Ever. No matter what would happen he could never let go of this five-foot-high human of his.


End file.
